L: The Beginning
by MaliciousGod
Summary: Lawliet wasn't always L. He was once just a little kid like everyone else. So how did he get the name of L? How did he become the worlds greatest detective? And most importantly, who was L before him?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

_Well here it is, my first fic, and it's about L! Don't get me wrong, I love L but I thought my first would be about Mello or Matt. Well, anyway, here it is. Hope it's good._

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Death Note, I wish I did though, but I do own my character Mika. But I'd rather own Mello... _

I lick the cold, green ice cream I hold in front of my mouth. It was a large waffle cone with two, perfectly round, scoops of the sweet food. The flavour is a strange one; most children my age would take one measly bite from it and gag in disgust. But I find that the flavour is actually quite good, in fact, green tea is the only flavour of ice cream that I will let touch my picky little tongue.

I feel a wet drop land on my nose. I glance up at the sky. It's a beautiful day, no signs of rain clouds even in the distance. But despite the clear sky, I feel another drop of rain land on my cheek, and my hair, and my eye, making me squint. I turn my head back toward the ground and continue walking, protecting my ice cream with my free hand.

And there he is, seeming to have come from nowhere. Through my now wet hair, I see a boy. No older than myself. He sits on a bus bench, his legs held up in front of him and his thumb in his mouth. His dark hair was plastered to his face from the rain that is now falling heavily. It's not until now that I notice the boy is asleep. The sight fills me with pity and sorrow but I have never been the type to just walk away.

"Hello..." I say nervously to the boy whose dark eyes dart open instantly. The boy looks me up and down but settles his sight on my right hand. "Are... You okay?" I manage to ask. The boys' strange, emotionless gaze slightly frightened me.

The boy does not respond, just continues to stare at my hand. I look down at my right hand as well and suddenly remember the ice cream. The boy is so skinny; he probably hasn't eaten in awhile. I feel bad for being so selfish and hold the ice cream out to him.

"Would you like some?" I offer and without a second of hesitation or the slightest manners he grabs it from my hand and takes a big bite from the melting sphere. "I know it's a strange flavour but I like it"

"I enjoy it as well" Are the first words I hear him speak. Suddenly, my nervousness entirely disappears and I feel comfortable around this strange child. It's also at that moment that I realise just how rude I'm being. I haven't even told the boy my name!

"I'm Mika by the way, where do you live?" I ask, hoping he doesn't notice my rudeness. He looks around himself while still licking his, well my, ice cream.

"I believe I live here" He says, not seeming to notice how pitiful that sounded.

"Oh... Really... This doesn't seem like much of a home..." I comment, feeling bad for him. He looks up at me.

"Perhaps not to you, but I have resided here for quite some time now and I cannot think of anywhere else better to call home" He tells me, making me pity him even more.

"Would you like to stay with me?" I offer, hoping that if he agrees, Watari won't be too angry about me bringing home a muddy little boy. "I've got a big house with plenty of space; it would really be no trouble..."

"That sounds agreeable, shall we leave now?" He asks, springing to his feet with more flexibility than I had expected. This boy seemed different than he had two minutes ago when I first met him, could you really change that fast? Or has the ice cream just put him in a better mood?

"Sure" I say and start walking with the boy by my side. I take note of his poor posture but I say nothing of it aloud. He continues to eat my ice cream but I let him keep it, I could always get more.

"My name is Lawliet" He says with a mouthful of ice cream when we were halfway home. Lawliet, what a strange name. But for him I would say it fits. A strange name for a strange boy.

**End Authors Note:**

_That talks alot about ice cream... I was always wondering what kind of ice cream L was eating so I decided to put it here. Well, hope you liked it, I shall post the next chapter as soon as it is finished. _

_Don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, who is this?" A man, probably in his early thirties, says, leaning down to meet me in the eye.

"This is Lawliet. He doesn't have anywhere to stay, would it be okay if he lived with us?" Mika asks, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Is that true Lawliet?" He asks me.

"No. My home is the bench two blocks away" I tell the man who was radiating kindness. The smile that was already on his face grows wider.

"Well we would be happy to let you live here with us if you would prefer it" The man tells me, ignoring the fact that I do indeed have a home.

"Yes" I say. Nothing more was necessary; I would much prefer this place to my former home. I hear Mika scream in delight. What is the purpose of that, what is the point in screaming?

"Good, would you like to show him to his new room, Mika?" He asks, returning to his normal height.

"The guest bedroom?" She asks.

Watari nods. "I'll bring some clothes up soon. I doubt you wish to stay in those" He says before Mika grabs my wrist and pulls me up the stairs. I look down at my muddy clothes and wonder what the problem is with them.

"So this is your room" Mika tells me as we step through the doorframe. I am taken by surprise by the sheer size of the room. It was much larger than any I have ever been in. In the middle of the room there was a queen size bed, made perfectly with blue sheets. Not a single wrinkle littered the surface. Next to it was a wooden desk, the surface empty. There was a swivel chair placed neatly in front of it that tempted me to sit on it. There was a dresser and I briefly wondered if there were any clothes in it, but I quickly decide against the theory. If there were all ready clothes there would be no need for Watari to bring any. The three drawers were most likely empty. There was a small TV across from the bed but what really catches my attention is the bookshelf. There seemed to be a large collection of books, most seemed like very lengthy novels. I take a step toward the shelf and carefully read each title written on the spines of the many books, being sure to study the fonts as well.

"So... Do you want me to stay or would you prefer to explore on your own..." She says. I had completely forgotten about the girl, the books had just sucked me in and absorbed all my previous thoughts.

"Whichever you like" I say, not really caring. These books were the most important things at the moment and anything else around me would disintegrate from their power.

"You seem to be enjoying those books so I'll come back later, okay?" She says, turning around. I don't respond and soon I hear the door click shut and the sound of Mika's gentle footsteps skipping away. But I still remain entranced by the books and pay little attention to it.

I hear a knock on the door. By now I had migrated to the bed after reading the titles of all the books. I'm reading one with a beautiful shiny red font. The book though, was not living up to the title and I find myself losing interest more with each page. The door opens and I see Watari. The man was carrying the clothes he had promised me.

"I'm sorry, this is all I could find that might fit you" He tells me and places the clothing on the edge of the bed. "Once you get changed you can come downstairs for dinner" I nod and he leaves the room. I strip down to my gray boxers and drop the muddy clothes into a pile on the ground. I pick up the shirt, holding it as if it were diseased. It was just a plain, white, long-sleeved shirt, far too big to fit my frail body. I pull it over my head anyway and let it hang loosely around my shoulders. Next I pick up the pants, just plain, faded jeans. Again, much too big but I pull them up and they manage to stay there. The clothing was comfortable and I decide I like these.

I step down the last stair and look around. The house was big, how am I to know where to go?

"Over here!" I recognize the voice of Mika. I turn my head to look at her. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was perfectly brushed and there was not a single stray hair covering her gray-blue eyes. She's wearing a casual yellow dress that looks very cute on her. She's leaning against the frame of an open door. "You're hungry, right?" As if on cue, my stomach growls, answering her question for me. "Good! Let's go!" She says, turning around and skipping away. I follow behind her but much slower. When she finally stops it's in a nice dining room. The walls are painted a nice golden yellow and the table in the middle of the room is small in comparison to the rest of the house with only four chairs around it. But they managed to fit plenty of food on the table. I sit down on one of the chairs and almost immediately, Watari places a plate in front of me. I look at the food. Ham, mashed potatoes, vegetables and something I don't recognize. I stare at the food in disgust. After careful contemplation, I stab a carrot and bring it to my mouth. I reach out my tongue and lick the little orange circle. I immediately pull it away and put the disgusting food back on the plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mika asks. She had next to nothing left on her plate and I haven't touched my food. I push the plate away. It's too late to lie now, she already knows I'm hungry so I decide to just be honest.

"This food is awful" I say bluntly. The cook doesn't seem to take any offense to this statement though.

"Well that's too bad, would you like me to make you something else?" Watari asks but I shake my head.

"No" I say.

"Well at least have dessert!" Mika says and stuffs the last piece of ham in her mouth.

"I'll go get it. I can't rightfully let you eat nothing" He tells me. He abandons his plate and disappears through a door. He returns to the room with two slices of cake in hand. He places one in front of each of us. I look at the cake, it was vanilla and there were two red strawberries on top. I take my fork and cut off a big piece from the edge and shove it in my mouth. It was like a slice of heaven. I take another bite, and another, and another and before I know it I'm reaching my fork down into empty air. Watari and Mika grin at me as if they could barely hold their laughter.

"You want some more?" Watari asks and Mika bursts into laughter when I agree. I don't quite understand what exactly is so hilarious but I wouldn't let it ruin my appetite. Watari leaves and returns quickly with another big slice of cake. He places the plate in front of me and I finish this piece even faster than the first. Even Watari can't help but laugh. Annoyed by the laughing people, I quickly return to my room.

I look at the clock that reads 11:47. I still felt no urge to sleep. I've spent the last few hours lying on this bed hoping that if I keep my eyes closed long enough I will fall asleep but no such luck. With a sigh, I sit up and grab a book from the bookshelf. I open the book to the first page and commence my all night reading session.


End file.
